Nada es lo que parece
by Rose Mary 1733
Summary: Dos amantes y una muerte que no debió ocurrir (SasuNaru)


Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo inventó historias locas con ellos uwu

Advertencias: AU (universo/alterno), muerte de un personaje, lemon y…creo que es todo. Desde ya, gracias por leer :3

-.-.-.-.-

La noche caía imperiosa sobre la ciudad de Tokyo. Pronto los faros alumbraron las aceras de las calles, reduciendo la oscuridad con sus luces mortecinas, transformando los objetos y múltiples fachadas en sombras taciturnas, inanimadas

Y a mitad de la calle sus pasos se perdieron con el resto de individuos, y el bullicio nocturno que cada noche caracterizaba a aquellas figuras reservadas y otras un tanto provocadoras. Al estrepito noctambulo se le unieron las sirenas de varias patrullas. Una ambulancia cruzó a toda velocidad por la avenida, abriéndose paso entre el trafico, siendo seguido de cerca por los automóviles de los oficiales

Las voces de las personas aclamaron alarmadas, señalando el rumbo de las patrullas. Sin embargo, nadie le observó, se perdió entre el bullicio y la sorpresa ajena que caracterizaba el reciente crimen

Sigilosamente, palpó su bolsillo, verificando que el objeto estuviera en su interior, como si no hubiera tomado ya esa medida previa a su reprobable acción. Sonrió con displicencia y continuó su camino, sin ningun obstáculo de por medio

Esa noche, alimentó su oscuridad…

-¡Ah!…Sa-Sasuke- jadeó contra su oído, rasgando la espalda de su amante, el cual no dejaba de embestirlo con ahínco, haciéndolo temblar de placer bajo su cuerpo. De algún modo, lo quería sentir más profundo y fue por esa razón que Naruto enredó sus piernas en la cintura del moreno. Sentía como el sexo de Sasuke palpitaba dentro de él, húmedo, erecto por la inconmensurable excitación del momento. Siempre era así, y a él le gustaba

-Usuratonkachi…- alcanzó a murmurar en medio del inmenso goce que le proporcionaba la estrechez de Naruto. Estaba en el límite y el hecho de que Naruto comenzara a arañar su espalda para canalizar el placer solo consiguió aumentar su éxtasis. El enorme regocijo de escuchar al rubio gemir entrecortado en su oído, pidiéndole más en todos los sentidos

Ambos cuerpos desbordaban placer, pasión, lujuria. Naruto se mordió el labio inferior cuando la tibia mano de Sasuke exploró su desnudez, viajando desde su cuello hasta sus piernas, colándose hacia sus muslos y presionándolos aun más contra el erecto miembro que no dejaba de penetrarlo con frenesí. No aguantaba más, se estaba conteniendo casi desde que empezaron. Sasuke conocía su punto más sensible y no dudaba en penetrarlo justo en ese sitio, en su próstata. Le encantaba decirle lo mucho que lo ponía el escucharle gemir su nombre con ansias. Un juego de dos, una entrega mutua y un delicioso orgasmo que le sobrevino a los dos entre jadeos y suspiros prolongados

Sasuke se enterró aun más profundo de él. Y Naruto solo atinó a decir una palabra obscena cuando sus paredes internas se estrecharon aun mas para después ser cubiertas por ese liquido caliente y viscoso que ahora descendía por sus piernas. Sin duda, Sasuke era el amante perfecto, y lo había conocido una noche mientras se dirigía a uno de los cuarteles de policía a conseguir trabajo. Un simple volante que solicitaba un nuevo recluta le había sido entregado afuera de uno de los edificios junto a la clínica donde laboraba su madre. Naruto no había dudado un solo segundo en presentarse, su regocijo fue tal que ni siquiera se fijó en los requisitos. Él aun era menor de edad, en dos meses más cumpliría los dieciocho pero eso no le impidió presentarse a aquella sobria oficina

Cinco minutos y salió justo como entró. Sin un puesto, ni la posibilidad de tenerlo hasta que fuera mayor de edad. Sin embargo, fue allí donde lo vio. Los oscuros ojos lo estudiaron durante unos segundos

Un intercambio superfluo de palabras. Un par de insultos ante semejante grado de engreimiento del policía y una extraña conclusión que había parado en la cama de un hotel cercano

Al menos Sasuke Uchiha no era tan cabroncete como se veía que era. Siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas con su actitud tan reservada pero la atracción fue mutua y habían repetido aquella noche durante cuatro meses antes de formalizar su relación

A Naruto le agradaba ir a la casa del Uchiha. La cama medía lo doble de la suya y al muchacho que le llevaba más de cinco años le gustaba comprar alimentos y bebidas importadas, lo que hacía más placentera su estadía nocturna junto al engreído ese

-Dilo…- sin previo aviso, Sasuke lo tomó del cabello, obligándolo a llevar su cabeza hacia atrás. Naruto dejó escapar un suave gemido ante la sorpresiva acción del moreno. La húmeda lengua de Sasuke recorrió desde la base de su cuello hasta situarse en su mejilla. Naruto arrugó el entrecejo pero separó los labios para acatar con la ridícula petición de su novio

-Amo- apenas un murmullo salió de los rosados labios ajenos. Sasuke dio un respingo de insatisfacción, afirmó su agarre y acercó su rostro al cuello trigueño para hacer una ligera succión ahí. –Ah…sin marcas Sasuke- Naruto cerró fuertemente los ojos, su madre lo mataría si llegaba a verlo en ese estado. Ella creía fervientemente que aun era virgen y aquellas escapadas nocturnas eran con su antigua compañera de colegio, Hinata Hyuga. Le había mentido y sostenido aquello durante meses, después de todo, su madre no se enteraría. El domicilio del Uchiha distaba de pocas calles de la vivienda de la chica. Además, él seguía viendo a Hinata, pidiéndole de favor que no lo delatara. Y ella accedía a su suplica, sin interrogarlo, sin menospreciarlo. Solo unía sus dedos en reiteradas ocasiones cuando el sonrojo invadía sus mejillas, entonces pronunciaba su nombre y le deseaba buena suerte para todo. Era extraña pero no más rara que sus otros compañeros que habían hecho de su infancia un infierno, despreciándolo, ignorándolo, murmurando cosas a sus espaldas y tachándolo como patético. Quizás lo era pero ya no le importaba más. Eso estaba en el pasado y lo dejaría ahí hasta que desapareciera por completo

-No te escuché- ahora los labios de Sasuke atraparon los suyos. El rubio se quejó al ser mordido en el labio inferior y aquella distracción fue más que suficiente para darle acceso a la lengua intrusa

Saboreó con deleite la húmeda cavidad de Naruto, efectuando mayor presión en el agarre de los cabellos dorados para tenerlo a su merced. Su lengua se entrelazó con la otra y su propio cuerpo reaccionó ante las nuevas descargas placenteras. Le fascinaba la torpeza de Naruto en sus movimientos labiales, las caricias bruscas en su espalda y una que otra maldición hacia su persona, producto del poco tacto que tenia. Pero así era su relación, una dosis de sadomasoquismo que los orillaba a fornicar hasta el cansancio, un agotamiento físico satisfactorio, pleno. No importaba que al finalizar el acto, tuviera que cambiar las sabanas, debido a los múltiples fluidos corporales de ambos. Todo valía la pena, absolutamente

Naruto se estremecía entre cada roce de cuerpos, se sentía a desfallecer pero de alguna manera todo eso le gustaba, era como si se complementaran a través del sexo. Sus cuerpos unidos, sus jadeos resonando en la habitación, y sus bocas buscando por más

Mas placer, mas lujuria

Sasuke rompió con el demandante beso tras sentir su miembro endureciéndose nuevamente. Tomó a Naruto de las caderas y lo giró sin mayor miramiento sobre el colchón para acomodarse nuevamente entre sus piernas. De una estocada lo penetró, Naruto ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado y fue cuestión de quedarse quieto para que el rubio se acostumbrara una vez más a la invasión. A pesar de todo, Naruto estaba tan apretado que el moreno sintió que se correría sin necesidad de embestirlo. No obstante, logró contenerse para volver a arremeter el cuerpo de perdición y su actual delirio

Rasgando las sabanas, Naruto gemía descontrolado. A esas alturas ambos podían figurar como un promiscuo en compañía de un ninfómano. Y tal vez era así pero nada más importaba cuando se enredaban en aquella cómoda cama

Los jadeos roncos se entremezclaban con los gemidos del otro. Naruto volvió a quejarse cuando el Uchiha presionó su cabeza ladeada contra la almohada, usándolo como apoyo para penetrarlo con más fuerza y profundidad. Su cuerpo tembló de placer y sus caderas se desplomaron una vez más sobre las ya humedecidas sabanas

Ni bien se recuperó del orgasmo, Naruto abandonó la cama para ir hasta el baño, donde se miró atentamente el cuello en el espejo exhibido sobre el lavamanos. Maldito estúpido, le había dejado marca

Infló los mofletes con indignación pero no tuvo tiempo de replicarle nada al bastardo cuando el repiqueteo del teléfono se hizo presente

Sasuke se incorporó a duras penas, sintiendo la sensibilidad recorriéndolo entero. Alzó un poco la cabeza cuando se acercó al buro junto a él y con cierta molestia tomó el teléfono

-¿Diga?- una de la mañana. La puta una de la mañana. Entrecerró los ojos al observar la hora en el despertador. Su semblante de entera molestia se distorsionó al escuchar la voz de su padre del otro lado de la línea. Enseguida cortó la llamada y su rostro inexpresivo adquirió matices inquisidores

-¿Quién era?- cuestionó Naruto desde el alfeizar de la puerta. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua indeciso

-Hubo un asesinato y quieren que investigue- reflexionó sus propias palabras. Podía ignorar la encomienda si lo deseaba y dejarle a Itachi el caso pero entonces su "perfecto" hermano se llevaría todo el crédito de nuevo y su padre empezaría una vez más con las comparaciones. No, joder, el no era como Itachi, ni quería serlo y prefería morir antes que aceptar la envidia que de vez en cuando lo corroía por dentro. Por eso necesitaba estar por encima de él…superarlo

-¿Lo harás?- Naruto gateó sobre el colchón y se dejó caer sobre la almohada. Estaba agotado pero sentía curiosidad por el trabajo de Sasuke. Nunca lo había visto tan serio como ahora

-Quizás…- fue todo lo que dijo antes de levantarse y comenzar a vestirse. Esta vez él triunfaría, esta vez sería diferente…

Los forenses ya inspeccionaban la residencia cuando el Uchiha llegó al lugar indicado por su padre. La escena del crimen estaba siendo delimitada por la usual cintilla amarilla y varios oficiales restringían la entrada del domicilio

Sasuke mostró su identificación antes de poder entrar a registrar la zona. Los peritos se habían marchado hacía tiempo y tuvo que detenerse frente a la escalera de caracol al final del pasillo

Bufó, completamente decepcionado cuando las miradas se posaron en él. La cuerda aun zigzagueaba en el aire, un nudo perfecto que había sido trozado cuando la policía acudió al domicilio para retirar el cuerpo

-Suicidio- masculló apático. No pasaron más de diez minutos para que la conocida voz hiciera eco en las cuatro paredes. -¿Naruto?- miró a sus espaldas y confirmó que, en efecto, su rubio amante forcejeaba con los oficiales de la entrada, luchando por abrirse paso. Las lágrimas recorrían su bello y felino rostro. Sasuke se dirigió velozmente en su dirección para exigirle a esos imbéciles que lo soltaran

Naruto murmuraba incoherencias, se aferró a su cuerpo en un desesperado intento de buscar refugio. Sasuke lo estrechó en sus brazos, siendo testigo de cómo los hombros del chico se agitaban hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante en aquel arrebato de tristeza. Las lágrimas humedecieron su hombro y al cabo de unos segundos, cuando la angustia hubo disminuido, decidió oportuno tomar a Naruto del mentón para forzarlo a alzar la mirada. Y es que el rubio nunca se había mostrado de esa forma con él, tan dolido, tan…roto

-Era mi amigo, Sasuke- logró moderar su voz, sin embargo, lo opaca de su mirada, reflejaba la tristeza que lo embargaba. Sasuke volvió a estrecharlo. Las noticias circulaban rápido por la zona y llego fácilmente a la conclusión de que Naruto había encendido el televisor

Fugaku ingresó, seguido de Itachi. Las orbes ónix de los hermanos se cruzaron por escasos segundos antes de que el mayor de los Uchiha se alejara rumbo al patio de la casa. Sasuke dejó de lado el abrazo, sujetó a Naruto firmemente de los hombros, consciente de lo que tenía que hacer, no podía perder el tiempo

-Escúchame, Naruto- le costó relativamente poco sostenerle la mirada a los zafiros azules que ahora estaban húmedos por el líquido salino acumulado en ellos. Aun no estaba al tanto de todo pero tenía que apresurarse para concluir con el caso y poder marcharse con su escandaloso chico. –Investigaré esto a fondo y terminaré rápido- quería convencerse de aquello, de que no le tomaría mucho tiempo finalizar la investigación. Después de todo, los vestigios del suicidio estaban a su favor

-¿Puedo acompañarte Sasuke?

No, definitivamente no. Solo entorpecería el caso, lo retrasaría más de la cuenta y además él no soportaba lloriqueos. Por más que quisiera a Naruto no lo dejaría quedarse

-De acuerdo- estúpida impulsividad…

Después de ponerse al tanto de los hechos. Sasuke dio una vuelta más por el patio. La soga seguía suspendida en el aire, atada firmemente a uno de los barrotes superiores que daban al segundo piso. Recibió gustoso las fotografías y su desinterés no menguó tras reparar en el pelirrojo que le devolvía la mirada desde el retrato. De mirada fría y ojos aguamarina. Parecía retarlo aun en la inerte imagen

Guardó la fotografía y se devolvió en sus pasos para ver a Naruto

El chico seguía sentado en el comedor. Sabía que Sasuke se iba a tardar y no quería estorbarle, así que decidió permanecer ahí sentado, esperando a que el moreno terminara para poder ir al forense a registrar el cuerpo. Todo había sido tan rápido que no terminaba de asimilarlo completamente

Simplemente el rostro de Gaara apareció en las noticias y él no dudó en ir a su casa, con la esperanza de que él, de que quizás…

Cerró los ojos y el aroma del café se filtró en sus fosas nasales. Sasuke le sonrió levemente mientras sostenía el líquido amargo delante de él. Naruto trató de sonreír para después tomar el vaso desechable

-Sin duda fue suicidio- sentenció el moreno, sentándose a su lado. Naruto negó firmemente con la cabeza

-Gaara no era así. Él no…

-Lo hizo- lo interrumpió el Uchiha. -Hay pruebas

-Pero también hay pruebas de un homicidio- contraatacó, había escuchado el reportaje. La cerradura había sido forzada

-Nada es lo que parece- tajó Sasuke, dándole un ligero sorbo a su bebida. Naruto lo observó intrigado. –Realizaran la autopsia pronto- agregó pensativo. –Eso determinara gran parte de la investigación

Y así seria. Le había pedido a Itachi que no interfiriera esta vez, lo resolvería él solo, por más nimio que fuera el caso, lo haría

-¿Cómo se conocieron?- preguntó Sasuke de repente. Las mejillas del rubio adquirieron un leve tono carmesí ante el cuestionamiento. El Uchiha nunca le había preguntado de su vida privada, más allá que algunos datos de relevancia, su nombre y edad. El resto de las conversaciones se centraban en su sueño, él deseaba ayudar a la sociedad de algún modo, solo tenía que ser paciente

-Éramos amigos en la escuela- respondió, sintiendo un grueso nudo atravesar su garganta. Dolía recordar, sobretodo porque Gaara había sido su único amigo en el colegio, el único que lo apoyó y con quien salía los fines de semana hasta antes de conocer a Sasuke. Entonces se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, no amaba a Gaara, solo lo quería, pero eso no impidió que ambos se vieran una vez más en la casa del pelirrojo, dando rienda suelta a sus bajos instintos. Sasuke no tenia porque saber eso, solo había sido…un error

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

-Sasuke- frunció el entrecejo, lo que era una simple conversación se estaba convirtiendo en un interrogatorio. El moreno exhaló cansinamente mientras extendía sus brazos sobre la mesa, buscando las manos de Naruto

-Es necesario- su voz sonó seca. Naruto entendió que debía cooperar un poco, así quizás resolverían todo. –A sus familiares se les cuestionara lo mismo

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior con indecisión, la última vez que había visto a Gaara fue hace dos semanas, cuando ya estaba con Sasuke, y había sido precisamente en ese lugar. ¿Qué diría Sasuke al respecto?, ¿lo perdonaría?

No quería perderlo, flaqueó, la mentira brotó sola de su boca

-No lo recuerdo…

-¿Por qué piensas que fue suicidio?- lo abordó su padre en la fachada del hospital. Sasuke siguió caminando, con la mirada al frente y su semblante inexpresivo

-Por lo mismo que tú piensas que fue homicidio

Tenía sentido visto desde su perspectiva. Según los últimos informes, Gaara había forcejeado con la cuerda. Un gran rasguño se extendía por su cuello y la marca encajaba perfectamente con el nudo. Trató de quitársela

-Se arrepintió, no por ello lo asesinaron

-¿Y la cerradura?- su padre volvió a inquirir, dándole alcance y endureciendo sus facciones

-Quizás alguien lo escuchó. Alguien que después de descubrir el cuerpo huyó por temor a ser inculpado

-Improbable- dedujo Fugaku, deteniéndose a la mitad del pasillo. Sabía que no debía cuestionar el intelecto de sus hijos ni su forma tan diferente de actuar, pero Sasuke era impulsivo y tendía a basarse en la lógica

-El nudo corredizo lo prueba- murmuró Sasuke, deteniéndose al ya no escuchar pasos. –Si fue homicidio tiene que haber otra cuerda. El autentico objeto del crimen. No había pisadas y la puerta que de acceso al patio trasero estaba abierta. Si el único testigo forzó la entrada al escuchar los gritos de auxilio no tuvo la mas mínima necesidad de entrar- hizo una pausa para cerciorarse de que Fugaku lo escuchara. –Vio el cuerpo y huyó

-Esperaremos a los resultados- insistió Fugaku, dándose media vuelta para alejarse. Sasuke comenzaba a superarse a sí mismo y ese hecho lo llenaba de orgullo pero no por eso tenía que ser más blando, cero felicitaciones, autentica disciplina, solo así sus hijos serian los mejores

Chasqueó la boca ante la conclusión de su padre. Lo odiaba, siempre le daba más atención a Itachi que a él, sin importar cuánto se esforzara

Dobló al final del pasillo para ver el cadáver

Trascurrieron dos días después de los resultados para que la pesquisa continuara en pie. Los infalibles resultados apuntaban a muerte por asfixia y Sasuke había solicitado que registraran nuevamente la vivienda en pro de encontrar una segunda soga, la que determinaría si efectivamente había sido homicidio

Tal como esperó. Inspeccionaron la casa por todos los rincones, especialmente en donde había tenido lugar dicho suceso

Incluso los paramédicos se habían dejado llevar por la primera impresión al reparar en la cerradura previamente forzada, dando así, una declaración falsa que circularía en los medios de comunicación un día entero. Imbéciles

Fue su padre quien se encontró con la bizarra escena, tras regresar del trabajo, pasadas las doce de la noche. Lógicamente, había movilizado a dos patrullas para que inspeccionaran la zona, en búsqueda de algún sospechoso. Nada, todos comenzaban a aceptar su simple deducción. Sabaku no Gaara actuó por mera impulsividad y se retractó cuando el aire comenzó a faltarle, la tráquea siendo obstruida, estrujada por la cuerda entre cada oscilación del cuerpo por liberarse, pero tuvo tiempo de gritar. Después de todo, la cuerda se hallaba a escaso metro y medio del suelo, de modo que pudo sostenerse en puntillas tras enroscar la cuerda en su mano derecha, la segunda cicatriz que revelaba el enigma

-Nada- dijo Itachi, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Sasuke sonrió a medias. El caso se cerraba

No había ningun objeto que inculpara a algún sospechoso y el resto se aclaró cuando un joven de no más de veinte años se puso en contacto con la policía para dar testimonio. Fue él quien forzó la cerradura, el amante en turno del pelirrojo, Sai era su nombre de pila

Todo encajó cual engranaje de algún sofisticado reloj. Sai huyó tras descubrir el cuerpo de su pareja, le parecía extraño que la puerta estuviera cerrada con llave, un método previo al suicidio que realizó Gaara antes de decidir quitarse la vida. Un ridículo caso pasional por supuesto, las consecuencias del sentimiento utópico que poseen los seres humanos, el amor

Ambos habían terminado un día antes y fue el chico de tez pálida quien decidió darle fin a su relación. La culpabilidad lo consumiría el resto de su vida, no obstante, no había querido mencionar la razón que lo llevó a finalizar con su tórrido romance, comprensible

Ignoró el llamado a sus espaldas, las felicitaciones de sus camaradas. Asimismo, rechazó la oportunidad de participar en otro caso. Todo perdía importancia en ese punto

Naruto lo recibió en su casa con un afectuoso abrazo y esta vez Sasuke permitió que su pareja lo llenara de besos en el rostro. Entendía el dolor que debía estar sintiendo Naruto pero él sanaría esa herida superficial. Era su responsabilidad al fin y al cabo

-¿Iremos a cenar a ese restaurante tan costoso, Sasuke?- los orbes azules tintinearon y Sasuke no pudo negarse. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa intranquila, no entendía porque Gaara había hecho algo así. Lo conocía lo suficiente para afirmar que no actuaria de ese modo pero se estaría involucrando más de la cuenta

-Iré a ducharme- Naruto cerró los ojos para recibir el beso en su frente. Con Sasuke superaría esa pérdida tan grande, la de su mejor amigo y anterior amante. Vio como Sasuke encendía un cigarrillo y se lo llevaba a la boca

El moreno se perdió en el pasillo, rumbo a su recamara. Se encaminó al ropero y se agachó para hurgar en el último cajón de la ropa

-Aquí esta- sonrió autosuficiente al tener en sus manos la cuerda. El objeto faltante. Un relámpago centelleó en el exterior, la lluvia se aproximaba. Sasuke envolvió la cuerda en una de las corbatas, se desharía de ella luego

Lo único que había quedado inconcluso del caso era el motivo para la ruptura de la pareja y Sasuke lo conocía a la perfección. Eran las insólitas ventajas de que su pareja hablara dormido, delatándose en aquella infidelidad que lo había orillado a consumar su venganza. Después de todo, ¿Quién sospecharía de un agente?

Nadie…

Aun podía sentir el cuerpo de Gaara convulsionándose con desesperación entre sus brazos, luchando por soltarse, todo en vano. Aunque debía reconocer que había resultado más sencillo entrar que salir, una maniobra por el patio trasero, cerca del enrejado y había sido un problema regresar por el mismo sitio sin que su ropa se atorara en el alambrado

Ahora estaba medianamente satisfecho. Sacó otra fotografía de los bolsillos de su pantalón. En la imagen se exhibía una tierna niña de ojos grises y cabello oscuro, abrazada junto a Naruto, sonriendo con timidez, esa estúpida sonrisa que se encargaría de borrar, porque…es mejor prevenir

Dio una última calada y hundió la colilla del cigarrillo en la estúpida sonrisa de la fémina. Hinata Hyuga era su nombre, la había buscado en la base de datos tras encontrar en la mochila de Naruto el álbum de su infancia

-Sasuke, ¿ya casi? Muero de hambre- Naruto golpeó a la puerta

-No seas desesperado- bufó, fingiendo indignación. Hizo añicos la fotografía y la adjuntó con la cuerda entre la diminuta bastilla del interior de la corbata. –Además, algo me dice que tendré trabajo pronto- musitó para sí mismo


End file.
